Chapter 51
Pazuzu phase.2 is the 51st chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Pazuzu Arc. Lehm's Delta Force team with Wiley carries out their mission of destroying an Iraqi chemical weapons plant. In the present, Koko's Squad is in Iraq making a delivery with the PMC Excalibur escorting them. Title page Lehm and Echo storming the plant with Wiley following. Summary The Delta Force storm into the plant and take out the guards, with Wiley right behind them. Lehm alerts him that reinforcements will be coming as he begins to prepare some support pillars for demolition. Wiley notices that the explosives he brought are not enough, but gets an idea. One of the injured guards manages to draw his pistol and is spotted by Echo, who shoots him but not before he gets off a shot that grazes the right side of Wiley's head. However he continues to work, impressing Echo with his focus and concentration. Afterwards the team retreats back to the mountain they were dropped off at and Wiley detonates the charges. In the distance they see the plant implode, impressing the operators. Lehm realises that Wiley used the charges they had brought to detonate the 250 pound chemical bombs in the plant, earning him a well-deserved commendation. As a result of the operators' performance Wiley is so impressed that he is inspired to join Delta Force himself and successfully qualifies, later appearing at a bar in Fort Bragg where he finds Echo having a drink with a lady friend. Echo informs him that Lehm was promoted to major before leaving the army and offers to show him where he is. He then notices the streaks on Wiley's head and is highly amused that the hair on the side that was grazed stopped growing, so it is balanced out on the other side. In the present, Koko's Squad is making a delivery in Iraq via convoy. Wiley finishes his story by telling them that when he went to see Lehm he met Koko Hekmatyar and was so captivated by her that he left the army as well. Jonah cracks up everyone by observing that this is why Wiley has a unique hair cut. Nazal, who is riding with Koko, observes that one of the squad members was there during the and expresses his appreciation that they have returned 19 years later to help rebuild. Koko however replies that although Iraq is not part of her territory, they are there to make an investment in HCLI's public image and are not delivering weapons this time. She continues that she has her own security and thus does not need the services of Excalibur nor his as an interpreter, as she can speak . Nazal counters that a convoy of ten trucks needs at least 20 men to protect it and that no one else in Excalibur speaks Arabic. Koko suddenly offers Nazal the chance to get a better job as the PMC is crazy, surprising him. The Excalibur operatives who are escorting the convoy are then shown bantering among themselves, expressing among other things the desire to kill someone as well as talking dirty about Valmet and Koko. Lehm is listening in on them and wonders how they can talk like this on an open line. One of the trucks begins to move erratically when its Excalibur driver laughs, catching Koko's attention. Jonah, who is riding on top of the trailing truck, sees a car coming up on them from behind but does not see a threat from the driver, who attempts to pass them. Excalibur however sees differently and opens fire, killing the driver and destroying the car. Koko has the convoy stopped and informs Excalibur that they are fired. Debut appearances *Excalibur *Nazal Anime and manga differences *Wiley prepping the pillars for demolition is shown through the injured guard's POV of coming to. Wiley asks for Echo's help and the chemical bombs shown are different. The factory's destruction is longer. *The Fort Bragg sign is shown. Echo and the woman are drinking at the bar and her face is more clearly shown. Echo is drinking a pint of beer. *The semi-trailers are manufactured by and Excalibur is driving Ford F-150s. *Nazal does not mention how long it has been since the Gulf War but mentions that Koko is helping rebuild a school. She does not offer to help him get another job instead of working for Excalibur. *Excalibur is not driving one of the semi-trailers and instead it is one of their technicals that swerves when the driver laughs. Koko has the members of her squad in the rear confirm that the driver of the car behind them is harmless. The Mercedes-Benz that tries to pass is a white newer model C-Class. Excalibur uses both technicals to fire on it and Lutz is not shown reacting to the shooting. Category:Volume 9 51